


Plan B.

by dylanowoah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanowoah/pseuds/dylanowoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closer she got, the clearer it got of what car it was. </p><p>1976, CJ-5, in baby blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B.

Lydia was always up way later than she should be, it was 11 o'clock on a Sunday night. Sprawled out across her bed were papers with various notes written across them, countless pens and highlighters, books both on her bed and the floor. Normally, Lydia wouldn't need to study considering she could have graduated last semester, but this was a test everyone was required to take. It was worth 80% of her grade, it could pave her a path to an easy graduation or break the path all together. There was no way she was going to let that happen. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't concentrate. On a normal night the whispers were soft and hardly there, she'd usually go for a walk and they'd disappear. But tonight, they were loud and demanding, and that only meant one thing, someone was either dead or dangerously close to it. Lydia pursed her lips, and pressed the pen harder to the paper, trying to ignore it, but they kept getting louder. It was clear at this point there was no stopping them. Lydia flew up from her bed, and reached for her car keys. She sprinted to the stairs nearly fumbling down them as she did. She couldn't get out the door fast enough. 

She reached the door and the voices were practically screaming, her heart started beating faster than it was, so fast she could feel it radiating through her fingertips when she reached for the door handle. Bursting out the door and running for her car, her toes ground into the pavement trying to make her legs work faster, that's when she realized she didn't even put shoes on. 

Did she know where she was going? No. Did she care? No. All she knew is she had to help whoever it was that was in trouble. She quickly put the car in reverse backed out, and her foot slammed on the pedal, taking off down the street. 

Several red lights and multiple stop signs later, did she stop all together. She had no idea where she was, this was a part of Beacon Hills she's never been in. That's if it is even still Beacon Hills. She softly closed her eyes, and let the voices take over. Suddenly she gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned ghostly, and she let out a wailing scream. 

Once the voices came to a halt, she sat there, completely still. Still holding onto the steering wheel with all her might. Her eyes scanned the inside of her eyelids as if searching for an answer, hoping she could figure out who was in trouble before it was too late. 

She was so focused on trying that she didn't even realize the sound of her car stalling from lack of fuel. Only then did she open her eyes.  
And there, less than half a mile before her, was something she was not expecting to see. 

A car erupted in flames. Lydia opened the car door, running down the street as fast as possible to the overturned car. 

The closer she got, the clearer it got of what car it was. 

1976, CJ-5, in baby blue.  
"Stiles." Her limbs turned into noodles, as she struggled to run toward him. It felt like a dream to her, when you can't possibly run any faster. The jeep looked like it was moving further back as the flames grew more fierce. Her whole life flashed before her, all those times Stiles would look at her like she was the most beautiful thing God himself had ever created. And in those times, she felt it. Or when he would guide her around the halls like she belonged to him. And in those times, she believed she did. Her mind raced so wild she didn't realize she was standing less than two feet from the jeep in flames until she felt the heat.

Lydia cupped her mouth and walked around to the drivers side, to find Stiles' unconscious body. 

 

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god HEY. Its been like ten years since I've updated. Well, actually like 15 days, but I NEVER GO THAT LONG WITHOUT POSTING. I'm so sorry, if you follow me on IG you'd know my computer was broken for all that time. So here I am being the piece of shit I am with a one shot with a cliffhanger. Hehe, I'll probably update tomorrow or tonight so. Stay tuned. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Cat xoxo.


End file.
